Underneath the Armor
by Flash of Silver
Summary: What was really going through their minds as the became the second Shining Force? PLEASE R&R!
1. Maybe Some Day

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope, sure don't. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing Fanfiction, would I?  
  
A/N- Nothing really to say. This is my first fanfic under this name. I have another one out, but none of you peoples cared to review. Maybe it's some secret grudge against me. Maybe if I get a new name, all you /nice/ people will review. Maybe you should just review my first story, "Revenge of the Murder", I will even accept flames, you won't hurt my feelings.  
  
Oh, yeah, the dialogue isn't exact, I haven't played the beginning in a while, but from what I can gather from other web sites, it's pretty damn close.  
  
One more thing. Like I said in my other fic, I say that Max from Shining Force one is the father of Bowie from Shining Force two. I still don't care what "Moogie's Ultimate Shining Force Guide" says, I've never played "Shining Force: Final Conflict", I have almost no idea who Ian is, again I'm just going to make it easier and use Max and Bowie, so don't even waste your time flaming me about this issue, I already know.  
  
Ch 1- Maybe One Day  
  
Bowie cracked his eyes open, expecting to see the usual blast of blinding saffron light pouring through his window.  
  
But the only things to greet him were leaden clouds that held the threat of rain.  
  
Dragging himself out of the warm folds of his bed, he trudged to the window. It was cool to the touch, and heavily laced with drops of water.  
  
Somewhere in his groggy mind, he could remember the storm the night before. The angry pounding of water against the brick homes, the furious thunder reverberating, and the flashing bleached lighting that seemed to split the sky.  
  
Pulling on his apparel, the scurried down the stairs. His mind was still fuzzy from the lack of sleep, his motions still laggard.  
  
"Bowie, hurry to school!" His mother exclaimed, "Sarah and Chester are waiting for you." Then her voice softened slightly, "did the storm wake you?"  
  
"No," he lied drowsily. Of course the storm had woken him. Why would he be so enervated if it hadn't?  
  
"Oh, well, that's good. Well, good-bye now."  
  
"Bye," he murmured.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, he stepped over the threshold, setting in the direction of school. He watched the townspeople of Grandseal go about their daily tasks.  
  
'What a dull town," he thought, "why doesn't anything ever happen?"  
  
Treading across the soggy ground, he thought about ditching school for the day. He could see almost no reason to go. He would never become anything more than a swordsman, and he would never need to. Not in this irksome little town.  
  
And anyway, he was in no way good at magic. That's what Sarah was there for. To do magic and make him look stupid. Bowie was only good at one spell, Egress, and that wouldn't be any use to him either.  
  
Sighing, he turned into the classroom to see Chester and Sarah already seated. Bowie would never understand Sarah. She was the same age as him, but she was training to become a vicar, and considering a career as a master monk. What kind of life would that be? Yeah, that would sure be an exciting job. Heal people. Okay, that was important too, but where was the action? While the priest would be busy conducting auras and heals and what not, Bowie would be out saving the world, as a hero, just like his father, Max.  
  
Well, maybe not. That was nothing but a dream. He knew Sarah was taking the adroit path and chasing a dream that could actually come true. She was planning to do something with her life that would help people and make the world a better place, a job that wouldn't be over as soon as all the demons were gone.  
  
'That doesn't mean a hero doesn't help the world and make it a better place. A hero's job isn't over as soon all the devils were gone. The devils are never completely gone, there's always going to be a few out there!' The more ambitious side of him argued, not allowing his dream to be crushed.  
  
Walking down the stairs, Bowie found Sir Astral, muttering something about the storm the night before and sensing evil. Watching a messenger enter the room, he and Astral spoke quickly, then he fled the room in direction of the Granseal castle.  
  
"Where do you think he was headed?" Sarah asked as soon as he had climbed the stairs and told the priest and centaur.  
  
"Castle?" Chester suggested.  
  
"Then we need to go there." She told the two boldly.  
  
"How are we supposed to get in? We're just a bunch of kids." The green-haired centaur questioned.  
  
"Just wait, I have a plan." Sarah answered.  
  
The swordsman's mind began to wonder. Maybe it had something to do with devils and demons and they would get to fight. Well, maybe someday, anyway. 


	2. Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Shining Force. All I own is a Popsicle that my daddy gave me. (It's a yummy cherry Popsicle!)  
  
A/N- this is a lot more fun than writing "Revenge of the Murder" I like writing stuff that's remotely happy, and not so depressing. Don't worry, all you people who like that story (yeah, right, I bet you're just waiting for me to take that one off), I'm still gonna keep up with it, (just to annoy you peoples), I just like writing this one. You know, I don't care much about you people who don't like either stories. If you don't like this one, why are you reading? Anyway, I think this one is pretty damn good so far, and I thought "Revenge of the Murder" was equally /superior/. So, ha, my self-esteem (as if I have any) is high enough not to let you peoples tell me I suck. (I get enough of that from my friends as school, thank-you.)  
  
Ch 2- The First Battle  
  
Bowie stepped cautiously through the grass; tense that somebody would ask what they were doing and why on God's green Earth they would be going to the castle. For what reason would a bunch of kids be hiking up the Granseal castle?  
  
"Mornin', kids. Shouldn't you be at school?" Bowie could have sworn he felt himself jump ten feet in the air. With his pulse pounding, he turned his head to see an old man, one of the townsfolk waving to them.  
  
"Uh, no.." Chester answered uneasily.  
  
"What do you mean, 'no'?" The aged man looked at them closely.  
  
"He means that Sir Astral had to go up to the castle and left something at the schoolhouse. We're just being good students and returning it to him." Sarah called back, glancing sharply at the centaur.  
  
"Oh, well, carry on, then. Have a good day." The townsman smiled."  
  
"Have a nice day as well!" Bowie yelled back, trying to sound more confident and at ease than he really felt.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "Could you two be worse at lying?"  
  
"I'm surprised that teacher's pet would even consider lying. I didn't know perfect people needed to." Chester retorted.  
  
"I only /need/ to lie so we can see what's up with Sir Astral." Sarah replied hotly.  
  
"Just be quiet till we get there." Bowie cut in, still fatigued from his lack of sleep the previous night.  
  
Before long they arrived at the steps of the Grandseal castle. Its breadth intimidated Bowie, making him feel radically diminutive.  
  
"You're not allowed in." The guard said a little less than politely.  
  
"Oh, but, Sir Astral forgot something at the schoolhouse. We need to deliver it to him." Sarah had been muttering the lie to herself throughout the journey, so it rolled smoothly off her tongue.  
  
"Forgot something at the schoolhouse, eh? Need to deliver it to him? Well, I guess that would be okay." The guard scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Sure, go right ahead."  
  
Sarah nodded quickly, "Thank-you sir. Thank-you very mu-"  
  
"Oh, come /on/!" Chester urged, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her through the doorway. At the guards' sharp glance, he added, "We really need to get back to school."  
  
The guards' facial muscles relaxed as they broke apart, letting the trio through.  
  
Waling through, they were stopped by another guard, but this time he was just looking to talk. "This town is too quiet. I've almost forgotten how to fight in such a peaceful country."  
  
'I can sure relate,' Bowie thought, "we need more people like him, people who are sick of quiet and ready for some action.'  
  
"Yeah" the second lookout added, "Maybe I'll go somewhere else and kill a few rats."  
  
Bowie cracked a smile as he led his friends deeper into the castle, noticing how when they were finally inside Sarah cowered behind him.  
  
'Ha,' he mused, 'I knew she couldn't handle it. After all, she's only a girl!'  
  
It wasn't too hard for them to find Sir Astral, as there were few people in the castle to catch them, and because he was staring at something in King Granseal's bedroom.  
  
"What's wrong with the king?" Chester whispered.  
  
"Shhh, quiet!" Sarah hushed him.  
  
Bowie studied what he was looking at harder. He saw that indeed it was the king, he and looked quite the fashion of illness. He was just lying in bed- shaking violently!  
  
Princess Elis sat at his bedside, trepidation creasing her delicate face. Her usually rosy skin had turned a deathly pale, as if enlightenment of her father's malady had taken years off her life.  
  
Astral probed the force, anger glinting in his eyes. How dare they leave the schoolhouse, and then, sneak into the castle! Of all the rotten things to do! Go and deliberately disobey him like that!  
  
The old advisor opened his mouth to lecture the /children/, but it turned out to be of no use. The minister seemed to have other ideas.  
  
"Ah, Astral, how productive! (I don't remember the damn words; I know this is pretty close.) You brought them along to help out with the investigation, have you?"  
  
"Uh, er, yes, I have. I thought their young minds might help us investigate." Sir Astral played along.  
  
The minister nodded his approval. "Well, er, kids, uh, yeah, er, we'd better have a look around the tower, excuse us, minister." Sir Astral said quickly.  
  
Astral didn't even do as much as to look at the kids as they hurried to their destination.  
  
A petite grey rock caught Bowie's eye along the trail. Picking it up, he could have sworn he saw it glimmer in the light. Pocketing the curious stone, he briskly forgot about it as he rushed to catch up with the group.  
  
Once inside the tower, the old advisor dropped to his knees in front of a mysterious looking symbol.  
  
"I've seen it before." He muttered. "I can't remember quite-" Before he could finish his sentence, a ghastly cloud figure erupted from the symbol. It's gruesome pinkish appearance received a scream of horror from Sarah, and a jump of shock from Chester, causing his hooves to slip and clatter on the brick flooring.  
  
The evil gizmo split into several different ones. Now fear gripped Bowie.  
  
"Do something!" Sarah shrieked in fear. Her eyes were wide with panic, her body visibly shaking.  
  
'Maybe this is the chance to fight!' Bowie thought excitedly, though his mind was nearly completely paralyzed in fear. 'Humph, some force. Some scared /little girl/ who wouldn't last a second if she was on Max's force and a centaur. Damn, we really have a chance.'  
  
But he knew something had to be done. Gripping his wooden sword, he swung blindly. He could feel a little bit of resistance in the middle, and looked up to see that his unseeing blow had cut down straight through the middle of a greenish, bluish, whatever the hell color it was gizmo.  
  
This act seemed to have instilled some bravery inside of Chester. Grasping his long, wooden stick, he lunged at another Gizmo, injuring it but not causing death. The cloud snaked away, but Chester chased after it, his hoof beats ringing on the stone floor.  
  
Bowie's head snapped around when a sharp pain concurred on his right shoulder. He could see where the material had been torn, and the blood quickly stained the white cloth to a sharp crimson.  
  
Wincing with pain, he used his good arm to attack. This made a small difference, but because his left hand was not dominant, he had trouble controlling the sword.  
  
Sarah rushed forward, and stretched her arms outward, in the way Bowie knew she was performing a spell. He saw his right upper arm encased in a whiteish goldish light, and them the blood was gently wiped away.  
  
Twenty minutes later, when Sarah was out of medical herbs and magic, Chester's stick had snapped in half, Bowie's sword was permanently stained with a greenish color, and the last Gizmo had been defeated, they knew it was over. There would be no more fighting. How could anyone expect a bunch of kids to save the world? 


	3. Perhaps the End Isn't so Near

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Damn. It would be so cool if I did. Oh, well. Maybe I'll try to buy it. Maybe not. A quarter and some pocket lint doesn't buy very much.  
  
A/N- Hey, thanks for all the great reviews, you people are so nice. Oh, yeah, like I said, I already know that Max isn't Bowie father, I usually go to Shining Force Central when I need writing help, like I can't remember how to spell something or which character I want to use. I read that and it /did/ make a lot of sense. Only thing is that Shining Force: Final Conflict is in Japanese! Damn, I wanted to play (and beat) the game before I got started on this story, so I'd have a little background from all three games, but I couldn't. The dialogue is such a big part of it; I wouldn't have a clue what was going on. Oh, well. I can always go back and change the first chapter, and just not go into very much detail. That might work.  
  
Ch 3- Perhaps the End isn't so Near  
  
The walk back to the castle was bittersweet. Bowie had finally fought, finally done what he had been dreaming about since he had discovered what a Shining Force was. On the other hand, it was over. That one battle he had always begged for was concluded. There was nothing to look forward to now but death.  
  
Astral led the threesome back to the castle, debating with himself whether to punish them or not.  
  
'They sneaked into the castle, lied to the guards, and disobeyed your orders.' One of his muses argued.  
  
'They saved your life.' Another disputed.  
  
Whirling around to face the kids, he asked, "Your positive you vanquished all of them?"  
  
"Every last one." Bowie assured, still high from the thrill of the battle.  
  
"Humph. I still have an uneasy feeling." Astral rallied.  
  
"Look, they're /gone/!" Chester guaranteed.  
  
Hiking back across the eerily silent grounds, Bowie could feel his stomach start to swim. He knew what Astral had meant, something was in the air, but he couldn't quite detect what it was. He positioned himself closer to the others, suddenly not feeling quite as bold.  
  
The minister scampered toward them, the perturbation on his face comprehensible. Leaving the castle, which was now in an appalling state, the notified them, "T-t-t-the king's been p-possessed!" Trembling and stuttering, he briskly explained about the spirit invading the king's body.  
  
Gazing at the juveniles, Astral cried, "I thought you killed them all!"  
  
"We did!" Chester protested. "You didn't see any left, did you?"  
  
"There's not time to argue right now. Minister, I demand to see the king."  
  
"At once, Sir Astral," the two hurried off, leaving behind three rather perplexed young warriors.  
  
They followed, their inquisitiveness facilely winning them over. As quietly as possible they advanced on the staircase in the direction of the king's quarters, only to find Sir Astral working to tranquil the lunatic sovereign. The king was indeed possessed. The blond swordsman backed up slightly, he wasn't too intensely cocksure what to do when the leader of you country becomes claimed.  
  
Raising his arms in a spell position, a ball of crimson and sunset fire erupted from the body of Sir Astral. It struck the king, sending him flying down onto the carpet, and the Gizmo ejected from his limp frame.  
  
Before they could ensnare the demon, it hastily rushed off. Debilitated from the confrontation, Astral sank down, still working to slow his pulse from the breath taking demonstration.  
  
Helping the now conscious king into bed, he declared he would like to speak with Sir Astral alone.  
  
Turning to leave, they silently stepped out and closed the door, breaking into frightened and agog twaddle.  
  
"That was /so/ scary. Can we /please/ go back to school now?" Sarah pleaded, the fear in her voice genuine.  
  
"No!" Bowie and Chester cried in unison.  
  
"Why not? Sir Astral's right. This isn't a place for kids."  
  
"Fine. If you want to be a cowardly little girl all your life, go ahead. I'm staying right here. Maybe one day you'll look back and regret how nerveless you were." Bowie told her, just the slightest bit annoyed that she would want to turn back after all they had been through.  
  
Looking down at the dirty and cracked stone floor, she muttered, "You're right, I guess. I'll stay. I shouldn't be so scared. It's not like anything's gonna happen."  
  
'That's what you think,' Bowie thought.  
  
"Uh, can we get going? This hall's a little cramped." Chester asked, repositioning his equestrian body.  
  
"Sure." Bowie answered, hurrying down the steps, not wanting to miss anything that might have been going on downstairs.  
  
"So," the minister told the armies in the throne room. "I want that Gizmo dead, at any costs." They marched out in flawless lines, following the path in which was believed to be the Gizmo's.  
  
Unexpectedly, the king and Astral rushed in, huffing and red from climbing the stairs in such alacrity.  
  
"The armies," the king puffed, "they're not gone, are they?"  
  
"Uh, yes, I just sent them in search of the Gizmo." The minister answered uneasily.  
  
"Every last one?" Astral asked.  
  
"Wasn't I supposed to?" The minister was looking more nervous with each passing second.  
  
"No! You couldn't have sent /every/ army." Astral cried.  
  
"I did." The minister confessed, looking /very/ guilty now.  
  
"Sir Astral has been saying things about the Tower of the Ancients, and say that the demons must have something to do with it. He says that we must send soldiers to see Hawel, an old historian who lives up just past Yeel. But I'm beginning to see another solution."  
  
"What do you think about sending Bowie and his two friends? I hear they did a admirable job in defeating the devils."  
  
"Yes, I definitely think that would be a fine idea. Bowie, are you up to it?" Astral questioned hesitantly.  
  
"It wouldn't be that hard. Please?" The king pleaded.  
  
"Definitely!" Bowie and Chester cried. 


End file.
